Shadow Kiss
by Fearless Cookies
Summary: Harry wasn't expecting the Falcon. Nor was he expecting to be forced to Japan. He is, however, grateful, that it happened. A lost friend, and new ones, will make this year at Hogwarts a treat to remember. And Who is Haru? SLASH HP/OMC Bit graphic in the eighth chapter, but not a lemon! Please read the note of that chapter! link on profile to the two different chapter 8s read close
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything besides the plotline and the OC characters.**

_/Yami to Hikari/_

_\Hikari to Yami\_

_"Spirit talking"_

**Chapter One**

Harry looked at the object before him curiously. It was gold with the Eye of Horus on it. It was a circlet for a head. A falcon had dropped it off in front of him before leaving. He knew better than to just touch the object, but it was like something had compelled him to touch the bracelet. So he did.

_/Aibou./_ Harry froze, eyes shooting around the area. Was this another thing like the diary two years ago? He was in trouble if it was! _/Aibou, I wouldn't hurt you like that./_

_\Aibou? What's that?\ _Harry thought in confusion. He stiffened when he got an answer.

_/It means partner./_

_\Partner? Who are you? Where are you?\_

_/I reside inside the bracelet. So long as you have it on your person, I shall be able to protect you./_

_\So you're a guardian spirit?\_

_/Yes and no./_ Harry gasped as a near copy of himself appeared before him. The boy had cobalt eyes instead of emerald green. "_My name is Haru. I have resided inside that object for over a millenium. At the same time as my Pharaoh was imprisoned into his Puzzle."_

"Puzzle?"

_"Seven objects, similar to my focus, were forged a long time ago. a Puzzle, like an upside down pyramid, a ring that is a circle with points and the Eye of Horus in the center, an eye that looks like the Eye of Horus, an ankh, a rode with an orb on top with the Eye of Horus, the scales, and a necklace."_

"And the bracelet?"

_"I was like you, a wizard. However, I could use their Shadow magic as well. I too, was a parselmouth. I was Apep's Priest."  
_

"Why were you imprisoned?"_  
_

_"So that I could save the world when a prophecy came true."_ Harry stiffened as he heard footsteps on the stairs. He quickly hid the bracelet.

"BOY!" His uncle threw the door open. "What is the meaning of _this_?" In his hand was a letter which was covered in stamps. Harry paled.

"An...an invitation."

"What is this _Quidditch_?"

"It's a sport in my world." He noticed his uncle seemed unable to see Haru. "My friend's father gt tickets to go to the world cup." His uncle was turning purple.

"You won't be going."

"_What_? _Why_?"

"Because your ticket to Japan has already been bought. You will be going with us."

"I'll pay the money back."

"With what? Your freak money?" Harry flinched, noticing how Haru started to get mad.

"Fine. Just so you know, Dumbledore already said I could go this summer."

"I don't give two flying fucks about that freak." Harry sighed.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"May I go into London to go shopping? I promise to get only muggle clothing." The man grunted and left the room. "Bloody Hell."

_"Aibou?"_

_\Nothing. I'll be fine. Maybe I can enter in a duel competition.\_

_"Duel?"_

_\Duel Monsters. Also known as Magic and Wizards in Japan. Here's my deck.\ _Harry held out his deck, and drew **Apprentice Magician**.

_"Ka Monsters."_

_\Ka?\_

_"Yes, they are what we used in Egypt to battle. To judge. Depending on whether or not the Ka was innocent, meant the owner of the Ka was innocent."_

_\But what if they weren't guilty for what you were punishing them for? What if they had to make a choice between killing for their family, or death to them all?\_

_"They would be guilty then."_

_\That's horrible.\_

_"It's called the Law for a reason."_ Harry didn't agree, but kept his mouth shut. "_Aibou?"_

_\What if your spirit is dark because your family abused you?\_

_"What do you mean?"_

_\Spirits get twisted during abuse.\_

_"What is abuse?"_

_\When guardians or parents beat their children for no reason.\_

_"There has to be a reason."_ Harry looked at the spirit with a glare.

_\Do you call my uncle beating me just because I'm different a reason, then? Beating me for something I can't control? Beating me for having magic?\ _Haru paled. _\I thought so.\_

_"Aibou-"_

_\-my name is Harry.\_

_"Harry, when did things change so drastically?"_

_\After the Witch Hunts.\_

_"Witch Hunts?"_

_\Where the mortals attacked the witches and wizards in fear that they would be harmed.\_

_"That's horrible."_

_\Most purebloods fear muggles now-a-days. We even hide ourselves away, only coming out when a child is born to muggles.\_

_"That's one thing that never changes. Calling normals Muggles."_

_\Look, I need to go now...can you get invisible or whatever you were doing before? I can't look at you, without looking like I'm stupid or crazy.\_

_"No problem. I'll go to my soul room. I teach you later how to get to yours."_ Once he disappeared from sight, Harry left the house, bracelet tight on his wrist. It wasn't uncomfortable, but rather soothing. A warmth spread that he never felt before. _/It's my soul, and yours, intertwining. It gives you a sense of security./_ Harry smiled faintly as he pulled out his wand, and summoned the Knight Bus.

"I'll be, 'Arry Pottah!" Harry winced at the blotch of his name.

"Hey Stan. To the Leaky Cauldron please." Harry sighed, handing over the money. The ride was quick and jerky. Upon entering the alley, Harry went straight to the bank. Once inside, he asked to see his account manager.

"You wished to see me, Heir Potter?" Harry winced at the title.

"Please, don't call me anything like that. I prefer my first name."

"Very well, what do you need, Harry?"

"I need a credit card that works in the muggle world. I'm going to Japan, and I know I'll need money for food and such."

"I see." The goblin waved his hand, and documents appeared. Harry read through them, pausing when the goblin gasped at his wrist.

"What?"

"Do you know whose bracelet that is?"

"Haru's, the Apep Priest."

"What are you doing with it?"

"Someone sent it to me, via a Falcon."

"The Ishtars are interfering again?" The goblin sighed, "very well, then. I take it that Priest Haru is here as well?"

"In his soul room, yes."

"May I speak to him?" Harry felt control slip from his body. "Do you wish to make this boy your heir, Priest Haru?"

"Yes, I would like that very much. Tell me, is there anyway I, and the Pharaoh when he is found, can be given a body?"

"You will have to face your trials."

"Thank you." Haru signed a document before giving Harry control again. /_Sorry Aibou./_

"It's fine." Harry finished reading the documents before signing them. "Just warn me the next time you take control."

_/I will, unless there is an emergency and I can get us out of it quicker./_

_\Was that a way to get out of what I just asked for you to do?\_

_/I swear, on my magic, that I will not take over without permission or if it isn't a potentially dangerous or life-or-death situation. So mote be./ _Harry nodded, and made his way from the bank once he had the card. He made his way through many stores, before deciding he should head home. Once in his room, he pulled his new suitcase up onto his bed, and started to pack. He made sure that his Duel Disk wouldn't break during the flight, before collapsing onto the bed._ /Aibou?/_

_\Please call me Harry.\_

_/Sorry, but I'm one for terms of endearment. Anyways, do you think we will find my Pharaoh soon?/_

_\I don't know. What did your Pharaoh look like?\_

_/He had star-shaped, tri-colored hair, rubies for eyes, and a cold face./_ Harry's eyes lit up. _/You know someone like that?/_

_\Every dueler knows a person like that! That sounds like the King of Games, Yugi Muto!\_

_/Perhaps he is like you?/_

_\Could be, I think he has an object like you described to me. The puzzle. Didn't you say that was what the Pharaoh was imprisoned in?\_

_/Yes, indeed. Would you like to see your soul room now?/_

_\Sure, what do I do?\_

_/Find our link, and follow it to me, I'm waiting in your room already./_

_\Okay.\_ Harry closed his eyes, concentrating on the connection. He felt himself falling, until he landed unsteadily on his feet. Arms encircled his waist to hold him up, and he looked up in surprise. Haru laughed, steadying his host. "Whoa."

"Yeah, this is the only place I can touch you. Even if it is our souls." Harry shivered as a hand touched his cheek. "If I say to come here, please promise me you will. I don't want you hurt, Harry...that includes you losing all this."

Around them was a room Harry didn't know. It was huge with a single four poster bed. Moving pictures on the walls revealed a wolf, stag, grim, and doe in a meadow of lilies. Stuff animals littered the floor and shelves.

"Am I really this innocent?" Haru laughed at Harry's question.

"Harry, you're my light. I'm the dark one...I also have one more favor of you."

"What?"

"Don't go into my soul room without my permission, or without me. It's nearly as confusing as my Pharaoh's, and almost as dark as the Thief King."

"Okay." They sat on the bed, and Harry noticed a picture of his parents. "Did you know your parents?"

"No. I was five when I was given to the Pharaoh at that time. I was worth a lot of money, and I had a sickly sister, according to my Pharaoh."

"That's no excuse to give up a child."

"I was the spare. The spare that was strange and could speak in snake tongue." Harry shook his head.

"I wouldn't dream of giving up my child. I..."

"Harry, Aibou, you're from this era, I was from a different one. It was normal in my time."

"It still isn't right." Harry closed his eyes. "Thanks to potions, I don't have to give up on that dream. I can carry my own child. I want to have as many as my friend's family has, if not more. I want a big family, that will give me many grandchildren."

"Males can carry children now?"

"With a healer near, and a potion, yes." The two fell silent. "I need to go to sleep. No doubt I'll have a rude awakening tomorrow."

"Very well, good night Aibou."

"Good night, Haru."


	2. Chapter 2

_/Yami to hikari/_

_\Hikari to yami\_

_"Spirit talk"_

**_"Parseltongue"_**

**"Dream"**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Harry glared at the seat in front of him. Beside him was a kid talking a mile a minute. About girls. The girl across from them was pretty, sure, but she had boobs. The other boy couldn't be much older than Harry, either. How he wished that the Dursleys had gotten him first class as well.

Harry was wearing a short sleeved shirt with his favorite card, **Apprentice Magician,** printed on the front, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of purple and blue laced boots.

"Look, knock it off. I don't bloody care whether the chit is hot or not. You're getting annoying." The teen sneered at him.

"I bet you're gay."

"Well, you'd win that bet. Don't worry, I like my guys gay, so you're safe. Unless you have something to tell your father." The man was glaring as well.

"Arnold?"

"No way, dad. The kid's trying to deflect our attention."

"I'm shocked you know what deflect means." Harry muttered, looking back at his Tales of Beedle the Bard. He was reading the popular childhood fairytales for wizards.

"Do you want to repeat that, fag?"

"Excuse me? You did not just call me a cigarette!" People around them were laughing. "If you want to insult me, use the proper slang, it is queer or homosexual. Not a fag!" A flight attendant appeared. "May I move to an empty seat. They have a problem with me being gay." She nodded, and showed him to an empty row. "Thank you, Miss."

"It's no problem." Harry put his book away and went through his deck once more, ignoring the glaring boy from up front.

_/That was great, Aibou./_

_\Yeah, well, he deserved it. You don't pick on someone. It's not right to be mean to someone who has no control over something.\_

_/I'm starting to understand your reasoning, Aibou./_ Harry didn't even look when the spirit of the bracelet materialized beside him._ /What are you planning?/_

_\I want to check out the Kame Game Shop. It's said to have an assortment of great games, and duel monster cards.\_

_/Is it safe?/_

_\Safer than Hogwarts.\_

_/Hogwarts?/_

_\On my eleventh birthday, I was invited to study at a magical school-\_

_/I know what Hogwarts is! I meant-/_

_\Hogwarts was after your time.\_

_/How old do you think the school is? Has some of the history been lost? It is still Hogwarts School of Wizardry, is it not?/_

_\I think it's been remade. Now it's Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.\_

_/Oh./_

_\Anyways, in my first year, I faced off with a mountain troll, Voldemort, a Cerberus, helped raised a dragon, almost got flung from my broom, and nearly lost my best friend when we were playing a life sized game of chess.\_

_/Chess?/_

_\Too complicated to explain without a game before us.\_

_/I see. And your second year?/_

_\We had a basilisk slithering through the pipes, attacking the school. I saved my best friend's sister from dying to revive the man controlling the snake. I nearly died. Last year, we had dementors everywhere, a traitor found out, saved a hippogryph from execution, and faced off with a werewolf.\_

_/Damn it, I should have been given to you earlier./_

_\It will be fine, Haru.\_ Harry closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall asleep.

* * *

Harry stared coldly at his uncle.

"I'm free to do as I please so long as I don't get into trouble, hurt, kidnapped, and make it to our plane during the day we leave?"

"Boy do not give me any cheek!" Harry winced as his neck snapped to the side. His cheek throbbed as he glared at his uncle. Without a word, he stalked away, ignoring his uncle as he made his way through Domino City, looking for the Kame Game Shop.

An old man was outside, sweeping the sidewalk.

"Hello there, young man. Here looking to buy a game?"

"Maybe, I also heard you have a huge selection of Duel Monsters." The man laughed nodding.

"You're like Ryou then. A fan of the game, even if it hasn't hit the British Isles as hard as other places."

"Ryou? As in Ryou Bakura?"

_/Did you say Ba-Ku-Ra?/_

_\No, Bakura, it's a last name.\_ The old man nodded, grinning. "Wait, you're Solomon Muto. Yugi Muto's grandfather!"

"It's the hair, isn't it?"

_/He looks like Siamun Muran./_

_\Who is Siamun Muran?\_

_/Someone long since dead./_

_\I'm sorry.\_

_/Don't fret, Aibou./_ Harry sighed, running a hand through his black hair. Solomon's eyes locked onto his left wrist.

"You have a millennium item?"

"No, it is similar, but this is a focus, apparently. Of Priest Haru."

"I see. I'm sure my grandson and his boyfriend would love to see it. Would you mind staying for dinner?"

"No problem." Harry smiled, "if you'd like, I can cook for you." The man smiled his thanks, showing Harry to his kitchen. "Does it have to be Japanese, or can I treat you?"

"Whatever you are comfortable with." So Harry started to make spaghetti and meatballs with homemade breadsticks. A fresh garden salad was on the table, covered in a raspberry vinaigrette.

"Grandpa, who is cooking?"

"A friend, he is very kind and wants to meet you."

"I wouldn't call me a friend, Mr. Muto. We just met." Harry said, smiling at the man. "Please, eat-" Harry trailed off, and blinked. He was seeing double. No, one was dark skinned.

_"My Pharaoh!" _Harry flinched, nearly dropping the bowl in his hands.

"Haru!" The spirit was before him, hand outstretched for the dark skinned boy. "Don't do that!" That's when what he said, registered. "That's the Pharaoh that you're looking for? Are you sure? I thought we were looking for a spirit like you?"

_"That is my Pharaoh, Harry! I would know him anywhere!"_ Haru snapped.

"Priest Haru, do not take your anger out on your light." The Pharaoh said, crossing his arms. "Your light is to connect you to this world. Should he wish it, I will take the focus and lock it in the Shadows."

_"I am sorry, my Pharaoh."_ Haru said before turning to Harry. _"And I'm sorry, Harry. Between your uncle earlier, and the fact my Pharaoh has already gained a body, I snapped at the one closest to me."_

"Don't worry, I'm used to it." Haru instantly flinched at Harry's words.

_"Yes, but I shouldn't be the one to do it. I'm supposed to protect you."_

"Look, just drop it..." Harry noticed Solomon looking confused. "Haru snapped at me, because he was lashing out."

"Oh. Well, Harry has made us dinner, I suggest we sit down and eat it." Harry sat, and made his plate, last. He waited until everyone was eating before he touched his small meal. "Harry, my boy, I didn't invite you to dinner to starve you. You _made_ it." Harry gave the man a confused look.

"I'm not starving. I have food on my plate. More than what I eat back home..." Harry flinched at the sharp looks he got.

"You starve yourself?" Yugi demanded, eyes searching.

"_No_. I don't."

_/No, your family does that for you./_

_\Shut up, Haru.\_

_/You think I didn't notice that you haven't ate anything, except until today, since we met?/_

_\Please, drop it, Haru.\_

_/I won't! I can make them stop, Harry./_

_\No you can't. They have orders, no doubt.\_

_"ORDERS TO STARVE AND BEAT YOU?"_ Harry breath hitched when crimson and amethyst eyes landed on him.

"You idiot! That is no one's business but my own!"

_"No, it's mine too! I won't stand for it, Aibou! You're too important."_ Haru touched his arm, and Harry felt a tingle go through his arm. _"Not just because you're my partner, or a fellow child of Apep. You're important because you're you. You're Harry."_

"You're lying."

_"No, I'm not."_

"Enough! I don't know what you are saying to Harry, Haru, but you let him eat, and stop making him upset. Harry, you are staying here tonight. Then you can go back to your hotel."

"I don't have a room in a hotel. My uncle saw it fit to tell me to take off, and not appear until our flight was ready to leave."

"Excuse me?" Solomon demanded, eyes narrowed. "Where is the phone, Yugi? I'm calling the police!"

"NO!" Harry yelled, eyes wide. "You can't. Something protects them, and makes it impossible for them to be separated from me! It will only backfire, and hurt me in the end! Trust me, people have tried before. It never worked." Harry wrapped his arms around his waist. "Please, just drop it. I don't want to hurt anymore!"

"Very well, but Harry?" Harry looked at the old man, blinking back tears. "I want you to get a cellphone, and call me should anything happen."

"Okay...okay I can do that, I think." Solomon nodded, and they settled into silence to eat. Yugi and Solomon decided that Harry shouldn't help clean up, and made the Pharaoh take him to the guest room.

"Why do I feel magic rolling from you?" The Pharaoh asked. "It's different than Priest Haru's and Shadow magic."

"I'm a wizard...I use my own magical core to produce magic. If I'm not careful, it can hurt me...to the point of killing me." Harry explained, sitting on the bed. "Can I call you by name? The Pharaoh sounds so weird in my head."

"You have my permission. It is Atem."

"Thank you, Atem."

_"My Pharaoh, how long have you had your body and your memories?"_ Haru asked softly, reappearing from his soul room.

"About two years."

_"My Pharaoh, why did you chose that boy?"_ Harry could hear a hint of jealousy.

"In our time, it was against the rules, Haru. I also felt love to you like a brother would. I'm sorry." Harry glared at him, before turning to his spirit and touching his arm.

"Haru, we will find out how to get you, your body once more. Once done, I'll help you find a boyfriend." For some reason, the thought of separating with this boy after so long hurt. They only met yesterday, yet Harry knew that there was a bond. It made him upset, to know that Haru had liked Atem.

_/You're jealous./_

_\Excuse me?\_

_/Seriously. You feel like I did./_ Harry's face lit up like a firetruck.

"I..."

_"My other half needs his sleep, my Pharaoh." _Haru stated softly, and the other left. _"Get some sleep, Harry."_

"Okay." Harry laid down, and was asleep in seconds.

**Harry stared at the muggle before him with a smirk. "_It seems that we have a visitor, Nagini_."**

**"M-master, would you like me to take care of him." Harry looked over at Wormtail with a nasty smile.**

**"Very well, Wormtail. Kill him and feed him to Nagini." The rat of a man did as told. A flash of green light, and the muggle was dead. "Are the plans going smoothly?"**

**"Yes, everything is set to get him this year. You will have your true body once more, Master."**

**"Good. Very good. _Nagini, lunch_." Harry hissed at the snake, smirking as the snake swallowed the muggle.**

Harry sat up, gasping. He was in his soul room, with Haru above him, looking worried.

"What was that, Harry?"

"I don't know...I don't know!" Harry started to cry over the old muggle who lost his life.

"It's okay, Harry. Shh. We'll figure this out."


	3. Chapter 3

_/Yami to hikari/_

_\Hikari to yami\_

_"Spirit talk"_

**_"Parseltongue"_**

**"Dream"**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Harry was silent as he followed Yugi and Atem to Kaiba Land. The two ahead of him kept glancing back, but said nothing. All three of them had their duel disks attached to their arms.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Yugi."

"You sure? Did you and Haru get into a fight?"

"No, we didn't. Drop it."

"Harry, talk to us. No one can help, if you-"

"I had a vision." Yugi gave him a confused look. "A man I hate, and I fear slightly, is working together with a traitor to get the first guy's body back. They killed a man."

"Harry..."

"He fed the body to his pet snake!" Harry fell silent once more. "Please, just let me forget it. Let me have fun."

"Very well. However, Harry, we want to be your friends. You can trust us."

"I don't trust easily."

"I understand more than you think." Atem assured. "I was betrayed by my own uncle. My own kingdom. It took a thief possessed by Zorc to show me the truth." Harry closed his eyes.

"Then you know how hard it is for me to trust you." They reached the theme park, and Yugi was tackled by an Egyptian.

"YUGI!"

"Malik get off me!" The smaller teen shouted. Another Egyptian, that looked like Malik, was laughing. "Shut up Marik."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on King of Games, Kaiba's wanting a rematch." Yugi groaned, nodding. "Who's the pipsqueak?" Harry blushed in both anger and embarrassment. He was two inches shorter than Yugi's Five foot Five.

"My name is Harry, not pipsqueak."

"Ooooh, Malik, can we keep him? He's got a temper that's going to fit right in." Harry stiffened.

"He's a human being, Marik."

_"You're Marik, the Pharaoh's personal body guard."_ Haru whispered, appearing. The Egyptians gave him a surprised look.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Haru."

_"Don't call me little! I can still flatten you to your ass!"_ Haru growled.

"Haru, knock it off."

"Marik, don't start fights!" Harry couldn't stop the smile as the scarier of the pair before him started to whine.

"What are you grinning about so goofily?" Was growled right into his ear. Harry would later deny that he squealed like a little girl. While Yugi and Atem started to laugh, Harry felt control slip, and watched his body take a defensive stance.

"Ba-Ku-Ra."

"Ah, it's little Haru." Out of nowhere, knives appeared, and the two were at each other.

"Oi! No fighting, Ba-Ku-Ra!" A British voice yelled. Harry forced himself back in control as the other pulled his look-a-like Egyptian off his body.

"Ryou Bakura, is that you?" A head of shocking white looked over Ba-Ku-Ra's shoulders. "Oh Merlin!" Harry whispered, stumbling closer to the pair.

"Harry?" The smaller, pale blond moved around, and caught the small boy. Harry was shaking, fighting back tears. "Harry, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Why are you in Japan? Did those bastards leave you here alone? Did you run away? Why aren't you answering me?"

"Jeez, Landlord, I wonder why he isn't answering." Harry started to laugh a choked laugh. "You're that kid from Surrey that Ryou stood up for, right?"

"The only one I managed to save from Zorc when he was inside of you." Ryou affirmed. "Harry, can you please answer my questions?"

"I'm so sick of them, Ryou."

"Talk to me. What's happened?"

"So much that I can't begin to explain. Ryou...please, please don't shut me out again."

"I won't, Harry. I promise." With those words, his precious cargo broke down. They were getting stares, so Ryou picked his friend up effortlessly. "Come on, Kaiba is waiting in the arena." Harry hid his face in his friend's neck as they walked through the park, and to the building. He was sat next to Ryou in the bleachers. "This should be good, Harry. Watching Kaiba and Yugi is always a good show."

"We will start with 1500 LP." Kaiba said, shuffling his deck. Yugi sighed, agreeing. Three turns in, Harry was nodding off on Ryou's shoulders. By the seventh, he was out cold. "Who is the runt?"

"Harry Potter. A friend from England." Harry opened his eyes, glaring at the CEO of Kaiba Corp. "He will be staying with me until he leaves for England." Shocked green eyes flashed to their friend.

"Ryou-"

"AND when I get the chance, I'm going through the Ishtars to get his guardians into trouble."

"Ryou! Don't!"

"I will! Don't you get it Harry? I couldn't do anything last time. I'm not allowing you to stay in that house long. I forbid it! I don't care where you go afterwards. Whether it is with me, Yugi, or new friends I've never met. I won't leave a friend in that disgusting house!" Harry fell silent, staring into hazel eyes. "I won't stand for it, Harry. You may be younger than myself, but you have always been my friend. I've been working, saving money, to bring you here, to Japan. To get you out of that house."

"Why? Everyone that's ever tried, has gotten hurt, or broke that promise. Why are you trying so hard?" To outsiders, it would seem that Harry didn't want help. To Ryou, though, he picked up on the desperation. The silent plea not to break his promise. A prayer to get help. With a kind smile, he ruffled Harry's hair.

"Because you're my little brother." Ryou stated calmly. "You mean more to me, than my father does. I've tried to contact you constantly. The Dursleys have changed their phone number many times, and I've never received a letter back from you." Harry's eyes watered.

"I feel like a girl. I hate this." He murmured, rubbing at the offending organ. That got laughs in return.

* * *

Within the next week, Harry met the rest of Ryou's friends. He was slowly gaining a healthy weight back, like he was in hogwarts, but a better diet. He got glasses that were his prescription, and he got caught up on his shots, and immunizations from the magical world.

_"Harry, what do you think my task will be?"_ Haru questioned.

"How am I supposed to know?" Harry asked, amused, and irritated, at the question.

_"Look, it's not that I want to be away from you. I just want my own body again...I don't have the pleasures that you do. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't have pleasure." _Harry blushed darkly. _"Not that I've seen you do anything. Which is saying something because I never leave you alone for more than two minutes."_

"Yeah, I know." Harry muttered, blushing enough to rival Weasley red. Harry stretched out on his bed. much like a cat would, except he was laying on his back.

_"You should be careful who you do that around."_ Harry's eyes flew open, meeting deep blue ones. They were smirking at him. He gasped when a hand laid on his chest, before shuddering as it moved slowly down. _"You've got to tell me to stop, Harry."_

"W-why would I do that?" Harry stuttered, breath catching as that hand dropped close to his pant's waistband. He whimpered when the hand pulled away and the door flung open. He glared at Ryou as Haru faded from view.

"What was he doing to you?"

"Something I've been trying to get him to do for the last seven days! Do you know how stubborn a priest is?"

"Probably as stubborn as a thief king, when you are trying to prove you love them." Harry groaned, rolling over on his stomach. He could feel Haru's curiosity in the back of his mind. "You wanted him to have sex with you?" Harry flushed darkly.

"I wanted him to acknowledge me, for me. To see, I like him, and I want to try." Surprise filtered through the link.

"Harry, you really trust him, don't you?"

"Is that a bad thing? That I'm trusting him so readily?"

"Not in the slightest. He's your other half. Whether he realizes it or not."

"Other half?" Ryou smiled, leaving the room.

_"You want a relationship with a dead man?" _Harry felt a tug, before he hit something soft.

"You're as dead as Ba-Ku-Ra, and Atem." Harry protested, sitting up. They had landed in his soul room, on the bed. His hand reached out hesitantly. Then a determined look crossed his face as he touched Haru's face, his other hand coming up to cup the other cheek, before pulling his dark half down on him into a deep kiss.

It was tongue, teeth, and harsh. It left both breathless as they pulled apart. Haru couldn't look away from the impossibly green eyes that pleaded with him for acceptance. He kissed Harry again. This time it was gentler, kinder. It was a promise to never hurt his light purposely. The whole time, their eyes stayed connected. Harry's were tearing up, but thanks to the bond, Haru knew it was from happiness, and bitter resentment of those he thought he trusted.

When Haru pulled away again, he rolled, so Harry was laying at his side, and they were staring at each other, smiling. Haru's arms were around the smaller waist, holding him against his larger frame tightly. He could feel Harry's contentment across the link, showing Haru how simple the younger one was with pleasing. It made him sad, and angry. It made him promise himself to never purposely harm the one in his arms.

"Go to sleep Harry, I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." Green eyes slowly closed. "What have I gotten myself into?" Chuckled the spirit, allowing himself the comfort of holding his Light.


	4. Chapter 4

**_"Parseltongue"_**

**"Dreams"**

_/Yami to Hikari/_

_\Hikari to Yami\_

_"Spirit speaking"_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_/But Harry-/_

_\No, Haru! You cannot send him to the shadow realm.\ _Harry snapped as he glared up at his cousin, uncle, and aunt. He was on the ground, sporting a red cheek. _\It will come back on me. I don't need that. Just give Ryou some time.\_

_/Fine. But if he hurts you anytime between now, and ever, I'm going to take over and show him a lesson./_

_\You're not going to drop it, are you?\_

_/No, I'm not./_ Harry flinched when his uncle kicked him in the chest._ /That's it!/_ The change was noticeable even to his family. Especially as cold blue eyes stared up at them. When Haru stood, he came to Vernon's height. "You will not touch my Hikari again, mortal!"

"MORTAL? YOU LOUSY-" Vernon was cut off as shadows leaked out of nowhere to wring his neck.

"You see, I was trying to play nice. However, you insulted myself, and Harry. I am not your nephew. I may share his body, but I am my own person. Should you ever touch him in anyway, I will send your soul to the Shadow Realm." Silence rang through Number 4, Surrey. "Now, Harry and I shall be leaving. If we come back next year, don't be surprised if I have my own body. However, I will kill you should harm fall on Harry. Got that?"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Spat Vernon, but he didn't touch Haru. The Egyptian spirit sneered, picked up the trunk of Harry's, and made his way out of the house. Calling the Knight Bus, he quickly got to a hotel near King's Cross. Once his things were safely placed in the room, Harry took control again, and called a taxi to go to the Leaky Cauldron.

He was wearing a black graphic t-shirt of Kuriboh, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and black combat boots. On his head, was a hat that matched his shirt, and prevented someone from noticing him. Harry had filled out, thanks to his trip. He looked like a healthy small thirteen year old, even if he was supposed to be a fourteen year old.

As he made his way through the pub, he listened for his friends. Not hearing them, made the teen decide to start buying his things. It didn't take long to replace his potion ingredients, get his new books, and get measured for new robes.

He went to a new store, that his past escorts had warned him out of. Afraid he would hurt himself on the merchandise. The Potter heir knew better, and knew how to work with dagger's thanks to Ba-Ku-Ra.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The man behind the counter asked. He looked like he was dying to tell him to get out.

"I was told to get a good dagger by my teacher." Harry replied confidently, eyes already searching the walls. They stopped at one behind the man.

It had a simple black sheath, but the hilt looked like a coiled silver snake with green eyes. It was calling to him.

"I don't think so kid. I doubt you can-"

"Afford it?" Harry smirked removing his hat. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister, my name is Harry Potter." As he stood up, his hair was parted from his scar. "Name your price, but don't dare try to cheat me. I've gotten lessons from a king."

"Seventeen galleons." Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Ten."

"Sixteen."

"Nine."

"Fifteen."

"Eight."

"Fourteen!"

"Seven."

"Thirteen?"

"Six."

"Ten!" Harry smirked, handing over the money once he had the dagger.

"It wasn't a pleasure. Good-bye." Harry said, slipping the dagger cords around his pant's loops, and it instantly turned invisible, just like his wand and wand holster. He made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron, to get something to eat.

"I'm telling you, Hermione! He said he was back in England! That he would meet us here!" Harry looked up from his soup, grinning.

"Mione! Ron! Over here!"

"Harry? What happened? You look healthy? Did the Dursleys change their ways?" Hermione asked hesitantly, before spotting his cheek. She gasped.

"I met up with an old friend. He made me see a few specialist. How was the cup?"

"Horrible."

"Brilliant." Harry frowned. "The game itself, was great! Then Death Eaters attacked."

"Death Eaters?" Those closest to them fell silent.

"Voldemort's followers, Harry." Hermione said, looking around fearfully. "It was horrible. Ron and I were nearly arrested, and a house elf was framed."

"Oh...are you two alright?"

"Yeah, but mum has barely let us out of her sight."

"Ron! Hermione! Where are the two of you?" A familiar voice yelled out.

"Over here, mum! We found Harry!" Harry winced as he was pulled into a hug.

"Hey Mrs. Weasley. How are you?" The teen asked, hugging back.

"Oh Harry, I'm fine. How are you? Did those muggles treat you right?" She pulled back, and spotted his cheek. "I'll kill them."

"Mrs. Weasley, it's fine. I have a friend working on getting me away. If he can't, a mutual friend will." Her shoulders slumped before squaring.

"Do you know if you can trust them?"

"With my life. I've known Ryou since I was little. He protected me when he could."

"Very well. Where are you staying? Would you like to come stay with us at the Burrow?"

"Sorry, I have a hotel room, I already paid for."

"Well, where is it? We'll come by and-"

"I'll be fine, Mrs. Weasley." Harry honestly didn't want them to see how much money he had spent for just one night. "I'll see you at the station tomorrow. I need to go and make sure I have everything ready."

"Fine, but you know you are welcomed in the Burrow should you ever need us."

"I know, and that means a lot to me."

* * *

Harry rubbed his eyes sleepily as he woke up curled on his Soul Room's bed. Looking around in confusion, he understood why. His door, and Haru's, was open. Standing, he sleepily made his way into the other's room. Following the opened doors only, knowing if he veered off course, he would get lost.

Upon entering Haru's room, he saw the man of his life looking at a mural. It had many people in it, all smiling. In the center was a laughing Haru and Harry. Smiling, Harry made his way over to Haru, and wrapped his arms around his other half.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I think I know what I have to do to get my body back...Harry, I won't be with you for a month if I'm right."

"A month?" Harry whispered, pulling back too meet blue eyes. "Not even through the link?"

"I'm sorry." Harry closed his eyes, fighting the hurt welling up. "I don't want to leave, but Harry, I had a vision. I have to do this, in order to get a body. I want to hold you, to sleep next to you."

"Promise me you'll be careful. I can't lose anyone. I can't."

"You won't be...I'll wait until after you're asleep in your dorm tomorrow."

"Okay." Harry bit his lip, before kissing Haru gently. It wasn't a goodbye kiss, but a 'you better hurry home' kiss. "Please don't leave me any longer than a month and a day. I can't stand the thought of being apart from you." Harry took a deep breath, "I love you, Haru."

"I love you, too, Harry."


	5. Chapter 5

**_"Parseltongue"_**

**"Dreams"**

_/Yami to Hikari/_

_\Hikari to Yami\_

_"Spirit speaking"_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Harry groaned as he shifted. Haru had written him on the first, letting him know that he was on his way, but he had to grab something, before coming back. That it would take nearly another month. It was the night of the champions, and he had heard Haru speaking through the link that he was going to be there. Ron was giving him a look to explain. After all, the falcon that had delivered the letter had attacked him.

"Nothing...just, expect something dramatic to happen."

_/Oh Hikari, you wound me!/_

_\You and I both know that Yamis are dramatic.\_

_/Huh, so, I'm about to enter, act surprised to see a long lost lover!/_ Harry blushed, bust schooled his face as Dumbledore went to draw the first name. The door bang open, and Harry stumbled back, not expecting the noise. _/And you said that you were expecting me?/_ Harry stood, spinning to face the door. A grin filled his face, and before anyone could react, he was hugging the Egyptian around the waist. He heard chairs screech as the teachers stood.

"You idiot! You scared people!" Harry said, pulling back to bonk the taller male on the head before hugging him tightly again.

"Idiot, am I? Would an idiot bring your brother from another mother to protect you?" Harry jerked away, looking around his boyfriend.

"Ryou? Yugi? Everyone?"

"Hey Harry." They all greeted, pulling him into a hug. A throat clearing had them breaking up. Ryou's face turned serious as he faced off with Dumbledore. "You the bastard that forces Harry to stay at the Dursleys?"

"RYOU!" Harry protested loudly.

"Shut up, Harry." Ba-Ku-Ra scolded. Harry lowered his head with a nod.

"You left him in nothing but a blanket on a cold fall night, with nothing but a letter? You never even checked up on him! He was treated worse than a house elf, Dumblefuck!"

"Oh shit, he's pissed off." Atem whispered.

"No! What gave you the first clue?" Harry hissed.

"He won't be going back. I refuse to allow my brother to suffer anymore!"

"Mr. Potter has no other relations than-"

"Family is more than blood, bastard!" Harry hesitated before hugging Ryou around the waist. "Be thankful that Harry cares about you! If he didn't, your soul would be so deep in the Shadow Realm, not even Diabound can't find you!" Harry's arms tightened. "Come on Harry, I want to meet your friends."

"Okay." Harry let go, and grabbed Haru's hand. "Come on!" He yanked the taller male along, until they stood before Hermione and Ron. "Hermione, Ron, I'd like you to meet Haru, my other half, and our friends Yugi, Atem, Ba-Ku-Ra, Ryou, Malik, and Marik. Haru, these are my friends, Hermione and Ron."

"It's nice to meet you. Harry has talked of your frequently." Haru smiled brightly.

"Funny, he hasn't mentioned you at all." Ron snarked. Harry flinched.

"Gee, I wonder why."

"Ba-Ku-Ra. Don't be rude!"

"But he's being mean to you-"

"At least he didn't kick me in the chest like my uncle did." Silence rang. "Ron, I didn't mention them, because I was scared you wouldn't like them. That you would push me away." Harry had tears in his eyes. "I've so little amount of people I care about, I can't bear the thought of losing anyone."

"Okay, I get you." They all settled down.

"Mr. Potter, you and your friends will accompany me to my office after the Choosing of the Champions."

"Yes sir." Harry murmured. Things went on smoothly.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Ryou muttered as Dumbledore turned towards the hall. He was right, as the goblet spit out another name. "Please don't be Harry's name on that paper."

"How could it be?" Harry asked, in confusion. "I never entered. I don't need the money, or the fame."

"You're a hikari."

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore managed to call out. Harry didn't move. "Harry Potter!"

"Harry..." Hermione started.

"I did not enter my name." Harry growled, crossing his arms. Haru pulled him close.

"Harry, please, get up here, and go to the room."

_\Haru!\_

_/I'm right behind you, Harry./_ The resurrected man promised, standing with his Light. They entered the room. "Do you know who is strong enough, and talented enough to get your name past all the enchantments?"

"No! Haru, I don't want to do this!" The seventeen year olds in the room with them were watching. "Please, don't make me do this."

"Harry..." Haru was at a loss as to what to do. What could he do?

"I'm scared."

"I'm not leaving you. You didn't choose this."

"It's my handwriting, Haru. Someone got ahold of an assignment...I had one go missing when the entry was being accepted...I'm dead. Someone wants me dead!"

"Shh, you aren't alone, love."

"Excuze moi, do zey need somezing?" The blond female, Fleur Delacour, asked.

"No. Harry was entered without his permission."

"He iz a bébé!" The veela protested. Harry flinched.

"A bébé, love? Why didn't you tell me you were so young?" Haru whispered into Harry's ear. The boy blushed heavily.

"HARU!"

"Yes, love?"

"Knock it off!"

"It broke you out of your depressed mood, didn't it?" Harry sighed at his Yami before facing the other three.

"I'm sorry for ruining your competition. I knew something bad was going to happen when Dumbledore announced it." The one wearing robes like Harry held up his hand.

"Hey, it's no problem, Harry. You always end up in the middle of weird stuff. Wasn't there a troll your first year? And you faced off with Quirrell in the same year."

"There was also the basilisk in second year, and dementors last year." Haru snapped as Harry looked at his feet. His face was coloring in shame.

"Basilisk? When did Harry face a basilisk in his second year?" Cedric Diggory demanded.

"When I save Ginny." Harry mumbled, hands reaching out to latch on the closest arm of Haru's. "Can you please drop it, Haru? The adults aren't going to believe me."

"Then they don't matter. I can see your soul, Harry. I know you are telling the truth. The others can sense it too! If others don't believe you, they weren't worth your trust."

"I know that, Haru."

"Harry, what's going on? Who is this guys, and why are you so...clingy?" Cedric asked, looking at Haru, eyes narrowed.

"Haru is my other half." Harry said as the doors burst open, and Albus Dumbledore came running in, ripping Harry from Haru's side.

"Did you put your name in the goblet?"

"No! Let go of me!" Harry fought the tight grip.

"Of courze ze boy lies!"

"I never lie! Let go of me!" Harry pleaded with his headmaster. Haru growled, pushing the old man away, and inspecting the damage. Bruises were forming quickly on thin arms.

"You're not taking your iron supplements."

"Sorry, Haru."

"Idiot." Haru turned to those present. "Harry never lies. I can see into his mind through our bond. He speaks the truth. If you do not believe me, I will challenge you to a Shadow Game!"

"Haru, no! Not over something so trivial!"

"Your life is not trivial!" Silence followed his words. "After this tournament, I am taking Harry to Japan with our friends. I don't want you bugging us."

"Excuse me-" Minerva McGonagall started.

"No, I won't. Harry's told me about you. You seriously told three students to ignore facts that said a precious artefact was in danger, and leave it alone? Three, highly loyal, and curious children that found out what was being guarded halfway through the year? You broke his trust already, lady, and you're supposed to be an adult that cares? I've helped repair the damage you've done!"

"Haru!" Harry jumped on his back, locking his hands over the Egyptian Priest's mouth. "Enough. You've said your piece."

"No, Harry, let him speak." Dumbledore sighed, twinkle gone from his eyes.

"But-"

/_Hikari, please./_ Harry removed his hand. "I'm sick of wizards thinking they know best. You are mere weaklings to my Pharaoh and his friends. Yet you toy with your children. Putting them through pointless tests." Haru was shaking, "do you even care that Harry has a Horcrux in his forehead."

Frowning, Harry looked through his dark half's mind for information.

_/A **Horcrux** is a powerful object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Creating one Horcrux gives one the ability to anchor one's own soul to earth if the body is destroyed; the more horcruxes one creates, the closer one is to true immortality. Creating multiple Horcruxes is suggested to be costly to the creator, by both diminishing their humanity and even physically disfiguring them./_

_\That's disgusting.\_ Harry thought, going green. _\How do we get it out of me, Haru?\_

_/Yugi, and the rest, are researching that. We even have the Ishtars working on it too./_ Haru's hand grabbed Harry's. "Are you okay?"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Before anyone could react, he retched, falling to his knees. "I... have... a... piece... of... that... monster... inside... of... me." He choked out. Fleur and Madame Maxime were gaging the the background.

"Well, Dumbledore? What excuse do you have? You left a child, a baby, in a thin blanket, outside, on a front porch, in the middle of a chilly fall night. Without seeing a healer after a traumatic experience! Not only did you leave him with people who hate magic, you left him in a house, year after year, of abusers!"

"Haru-"

"No! I am sick of your nightmare's Harry! You should be having happy dreams! Not dreaming things I dreamed of!" Haru broke off. "Shit."

"You were abuse too?"

"Parseltongue was taboo, even back then, Harry." The dark man, Severus Snape, supplied Harry's mind, vanished the vomit. His eyes were complementing the small boy in Haru's arms. "I've had a harder time than you, but it pisses me off, that someone as pure as my light, has gone through that as well."

"Pure, right." Harry laughed, before a sob escaped.

"Harry, what that man did to you was wrong. He would have been cursed, and sent to the Shadow Realm in his human form. Forcing him to live through eternal torment."

"What is he talking about, Albus?" Harry stiffened, and started to mumble out soft no's over and over. That set Snape off. "Was he raped?" Harry let out another sob. Haru glared at the man, but it soften when it noticed utter fury in black eyes.

"I do not know what these two boy are trying to say Severus."

"You liar!" Haru thundered. "Harry wrote you before second year, begging to be removed from Surrey because he was being molested by a new babysitter. You've ignored countless pleas for help! You stay away, Dumbledore, and maybe I'll allow you to keep your soul." With that, Haru stood, scooping up Harry, and walked to the door. "Professor Snape, will you show us to some guest rooms, please?"

"Of course."


	6. Chapter 6

**_"Parseltongue"_**

**"Dreams"**

_/Yami to Hikari/_

_\Hikari to Yami\_

_"Spirit speaking"_

_Writing_

**Okay, the timing of this story maybe a little off. However, as it is fanfiction, it doesn't have to be exact.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Harry hid in Haru's side as whispers followed them. Flinching every time something hateful was said. Haru's arm tightened around his waist as they entered Potions. Haru sat beside him, cross legged. Harry knew he would only interfere if something was horribly wrong, and could hurt him.

"Mr Potter, you will have your boyfriend leave the classroom."

"Haru can prevent explosions, sir. He is proficient in his wandless magic, which doesn't interfere with potions." Harry was gripping onto Haru's hand. "As he and I share a mindlink, even if you send him from the room, he will warn me if I'm about to do anything stupid, or explain something you didn't explain clearly enough." Snape was silent for a moment.

"What are you waiting for? Get to work!" The man snarled. The Slytherins glared, realizing the man hadn't taken any points. "See me after class, Potter." Smirking, the snakes got to work. Harry finished his potion. Just as he stood, a completed phial in his hand, he left his cauldron unprotected, Haru's eyes were closed. Malfoy took that chance to threw something inside it.

A soft 'poof' was heard, and Harry spun around. Haru was glaring at Draco, who was pale. Harry shook his head, handed over his potion, and went to clean up his cauldron. Everyone was dismissed after receiving the homework.

"Mr. Potter, you cannot treat me as a friend." Harry gave him a confused look. "Surely you know Voldemort is going to come back. He will, and I will go back to spying." Harry shook his head, eyes wide. "I will. It is all I can do to atone my misdeeds."

"But why? Why spy against him?"

"Because he killed your mother."

"My mother? What does...?

"Your mother was once my best friend." Harry looked at him, curiosity in his eyes.

"Can you tell me about her, sir?"

"Yes, it will have to be disguised as detentions. Tell no one the truth of the meetings."

"Yes sir." The two were dismissed.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry trained hard, ignoring the whispers. He learned of his mother's past, and how hard his father tried to get her attention. He felt ready for anything.

However...not dragons.

"I'm going to die!" Harry wailed as he and Haru made their way to an old classroom for weighing of the wands. Haru snickered, wrapping an arm around him. Tomorrow was the First Task, and he was panicking.

"Harry, calm down."

"But what if I don't get the Egyptian Silverclaw?"

"Then you use Parseltongue. In fact, it would be easier if you just used it. They understand, and can speak the snake language." Harry sagged into his side as they entered the room. Cedric adverted his eyes, Viktor Krum stiffened, and Fleur Delacour sniffed.

"Harry, thanks." Cedric said, eyes shooting to the others. "Are you prepared?"

"Yes...or rather, that's what Haru said."

"You'll do fine, Harry." Just then, the door opened to admit a woman that reminded Harry of a beetle. She was followed by a man with a camera.

"Ah, all together! Who wishes to start the interview?" No one moved. "We'll start with the youngest!" She made a grabbing motion, and latched onto Harry's arm painfully.

"OW! LET GO YOU HAG!" Harry yanked away, glaring. "You cannot use that, either. Nothing but what I, or my friend Hermione, approve of can be printed. If you do not listen, I will have you fired, and sued. Not only that, I will close the profit, seeing as I own the establishment!" Silence followed his words. "Anything you have to ask, will be asked of the group, Rita Skeeter!"

"Of course, Mr. Potter." She stuttered out. Harry's glare intensified.

"You best use a regular quill then. I won't allow a quick-quill to be used again. If I find out you used that lying piece of a quill, I will destroy you, and you won't ever have a job in the writing industry again." The woman nodded. Just then, the door opened, to reveal Olivander. He made his way through the students, nodding at each, and examining their wands.

"Mr Potter, have you been having trouble with your wand lately?" Eyes snapped to the youngest boy.

"How could you tell?"

"While this wand still obeys you, it no longer suits you...rather, that focus there does." He motioned to the bracelet, which Haru had a matching one. "I cannot touch it." He told the adults. "Only the owners can touch them. Should anyone else touch them, they would lose their souls. It is a highly valued focus." Rita went to write that down.

"That is not allowed in the article." Harry interrupted loudly. "I am not having people trying to take it away from me." His arms crossed. "You will put down that my wand is holly with phoenix feather, and in working condition."

"Of course." Harry left soon after. It didn't take long for Cedric to catch up with him.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, turning around. Cedric looked nervous as he glanced around. They were alone.

"Harry, listen to me carefully. I think it was Moody that put your name in it. I had to run something to him for Professor Sprout, and he was muttering how he couldn't catch you alone. That he needed to see you alone." Harry stiffened, and Haru hugged him. "Knowing your history with the past Defense Professors, I thought I should warn you."

"Thanks Cedric. That helps a lot." Harry closed his eyes. _\It's Polyjuice Potion. He's an impostor.\_

_/How are you so sure?/_

_\He drinks from his flask every hour on the hour...\_

_/Do we have anyway to tell who he is?/_

_\The map. The Marauder's Map.\_

_/When can we use it?/_

_\Tonight, when everyone is asleep.\_

_/Sounds good. We'll meet up with Atem and them./_

_\Where are they? I haven't hardly seen them since you guys got here.\_

_/Training, and putting up barriers./_

_\Okay. Lets go.\_ Harry lead the way to the common room, as it was after classes and before dinner. He quickly filled Hermione and Ron in on what was going on. "So, will you have my back, when shit goes down?"

"Harry!" Hermione glared at him. "Do not swear. You already know the answer to the question, anyways."

"I know...look, I'm going to Dumbledore with this. I have to. He's the only one that can stop this guy before stuff happens." The group made their way to the rooms that Haru, Harry, and the others shared. It wasn't long before Yugi, Atem, Marik, Malik, Ryou, and Ba-Ku-Ra walked in. Once filled in, Yugi started planning with Atem on a strategy. "I solemnly swear, I'm up to no good."

_Messrs__ Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs would like to present the Marauder's Map._

"That is so cool!" Malik grinned.

"Yeah, I know. My dad was awesome, along with Remus, and Sirius."

"There are four names."

"Mooney is Remus, Sirius is Padfoot, and then there was his dad, Prongs...Wormtail was-is a traitor." Hermione explained when Harry refused to explain. "

"Found his rooms!" Harry was frowning. "Hey Haru, can you call on Apprentice Magician for me? I need to send him, to check on something."

"Your Ka, you call." Harry bit his lip, looking at Haru in surprise. "You've been training, you'll do fine."

"Okay." Closing his eyes, Harry sought his core, and the connection to the shadow magic within. "Apprentice Magician!" A flash of light, and he stood there. "I need you to go to this room, and see if there is two men in there. Two look-a-likes." With a nod, the Ka monster disappeared.

"Harry, what are you thinking?"

"Barty Crouch is in the room with Alastor Moody." Harry said, pointing to the names. His Ka appeared. "Well?"

"An imposter, a look-a-like, was taunting the original, who is imprisoned inside a trunk." Harry nodded, standing. He and the rest practically ran up to Dumbledore's office.

"Mr. Potter, you should be in-"

"The Alastor Moody who is teaching us, isn't Alastor Moody!" Harry interrupted in a rushed voice. "It's Barty Crouch Jr."

"Impossible, Barty Crouch Jr died in-"

"Then where is his mother, sir?" Hermione asked. "No one has heard from her since the man died. Barty says she's just depressed, but what if she took her son's place?" Blue eyes lost their sparkle.

"I see." He walked over to the fire. "Auror Office, Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Albus?" An African man answered.

"Bring a trusted five aurors, we have a Death Eater polyjuicing as Alastor."

"I'll be through in five minutes. Keep the connection open." Standing Dumbledore kept a hand in the fire.

"Mr. Potter, you and your friends will go back to your dorms."

"Harry, and his fellow classmates, will go back." Yugi corrected. "I am a legal adult in your world, as is the rest of us. Harry, please, go back to your rooms. I promise, the bastard will be caught."

"Thanks, Yugi."


	7. Chapter 7

**_"Parseltongue"_**

**"Dreams"**

_/Yami to Hikari/_

_\Hikari to Yami\_

_"Spirit speaking"_

_Writing_

"Different language than English"

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The next day, word got around that Barty Crouch Jr had escaped Azkaban, and was facing a new trial as Barty Crouch Sr was fired. Percy Weasley took his place, and became the new judge. The First Trial was scheduled to start in an hour, and Harry was back to panicking.

"That's it!" Haru growled from beside his.

Yanking the smaller teen into his lap, the Egyptian proceeded to snog him senseless. They were in Haru's room, with the doors shut. Harry gasped softly into his boyfriend's mouth as fingers dipped below his waistband. Just as Haru was about to pull Harry's clothes off, they were interrupted by a knock.

"This better be important!" Haru growled, as he deposited Harry on the couch and answered the door. "What?"

"Harry has ten minutes to get down to the field." Hermione said, voice strong as she met her best friend's boyfriend's glare with her own. "You don't scare me, Haru. You would never hurt me, because that would hurt Harry." Haru deflated, and the three made their way to where the corral had been set up for the dragons. "You be careful, Harry!"

"I will, Hermione. See you later." Haru sat down, watching his love pace, knowing he couldn't do much with others in the room.

"Harry, you know what you're going to be doing, so calm down. We perfected your technique last night. Trust me."

"But..." Harry was forced to sit down. "What if I get her, Haru? The Egyptian Silverclaw is..."

"Dangerous, I know. They are stubborn, but you are also a Shadow Mage, and my bonded." Haru explained. "She is an ancient creature, who gains the memory of those of her line before her."

"You'll step in if something were to happen, right? I don't want anyone to get hurt." Harry said softly into Haru's neck. A throat cleared, and the champions were forced to stand next to Ludo Bagman. Each drew a dragon from the bag.

Cedric was first with a Welsh Dragon. Next would be Fleur with a Swedish Shortsnout. Krum was third with the Chinese Fireball. Finally, Harry would face the Egyptian Silverclaw last.

"Do we get to keep the models?" Harry asked, practically cooing at his miniature dragon. Ludo nodded, and Harry squealed. Before they knew what he was planning, he started talking in parseltongue to the creature._** "Hello, I'm Harry."**_

_**"I have no name. Where am I? What am I doing here?"**_

_**"You were brought here to decide which largerself my nestmates and I will be fighting. You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."**_

_**"I like you."**_

_**"I'm positive Harry likes you as well, my lady. However, may I hold you? His turn is** **up."**_ Harry looked at Haru with a pout as he handed over the dragon, and made his way out. He held his head high as he approached the dragon.

"Great Lady-with-wings-and-legs."

"You speak the language?" Harry didn't even flinch when she reared up, wings spread. Whispers, and a couple of screams, were taking place in the stands. "Release me and my nest, Brother-Without-Wings!"

"I'm sorry, Lady-with-wings-and-legs. I do not know those spells, but I could talk to my fellow human, and ask if his nest-mate will." Harry promised.

"What do you wish for in return?"

"To retrieve the egg humans placed inside your nest. I promise not to touch your eggs." The dragon nodded, watching him closely. He quickly got the golden egg and turned to leave.

"Brother-Without-Wings, wait." Harry paused, looking over his shoulder. An egg was tossed at him. It was smaller than a dragons. A snake's, if Harry was right. "That is not one of mine. I found that egg in the forest, it's mother killed."

"What is it?"

"A black mamba, Brother-Without-Wings."

"Thank you, perhaps, one day, I shall visit you."

"I will look forward to it." Silence rang as Harry made his way to the tent. Then cheers filled the area.

"I did it Haru...can I go to bed now?"

* * *

As he was the quickest time, without disturbing the nest, or hurting or making the dragon angry, he was placed first. Harry shrugged off the praise of those that had shunned him in the beginning. Instead, he focused on his classes, and learning what he could about his shadow magic, and to further his studies.

The clue was:

'Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour, the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.'

Merpeople taking Haru with a chance of Harry unable to save him. Harry sighed, rubbing his temples as they waited for McGonagall to enter the room. Haru was off 'Christmas Shopping' with Yugi. It made both him and Atem uneasy, but Haru and Yugi had became fast friends.

"Pay attention, class, for I won't repeat myself. None of you, fourth years and up, are going home until after Christmas." Gasps were heard. "The reason is, Hogwarts will be hosting a Yule Ball. Dance classes will take place over the next three weeks." Harry sighed, slumping into his chair. Atem, who was following him around, chuckled from beside him.

Harry stiffened as he felt his egg twitch inside his warmed pocket. He quickly pulled it out, holding his breath as a crack appeared on the shell. By then, he had the whole room's attention. Soon, a light olive green head pokes out, it's jaw the color of cream. Screams were heard as a black tongue flicked out. Before McGonagall could do anything, a white light connected to Harry and the snake.

"Mr. Potter! Put that snake down!" The teacher all but screeched.

"No, I won't! He's mine! My familiar!" Harry snapped, protecting the baby reptile._** "No biting, hatchling."**_

_**"Yes master. What is my name, master?"**_

_**"Are you male or female?"**_

_**"Female, Master."**_

_**"Please, call me Harry. Your name will be**** Kanika."**_ Harry stood when they were dismissed. Atem's arm tight around his shoulders as they made their way to the Shadow Mages' common room. "Atem, will you hold Kanika for me?"

"Black? You named her black?" The proud Pharaoh demanded, cupping the snake in his hand.

"Shut up, jerk._** Kanika, this is Atem. He is going to hold you so I can get my things out and do what I have to."**_

_**"Fine, Master Harry."**_Harry sighed, resigning himself to the title._ \Haru, she hatched!\_

_/That's great, Harry! What did you name our baby?/_

_\Kanika.\_

_/Seriously?/_

_\Funny, Atem had the same reaction.\_

_/Oh haha. We're on our way back. See you soon./_ Harry grinned, taking the baby snake back, and started his homework.

* * *

"I am not leaving this room. Tell Haru I said forget it!" Harry yelled at Hermione, face beet red.

He was wearing Sequin-trimmed halter bra top with attached chiffon drape, coin-trimmed pants with built-in panties, and headpiece with attached veil. His shoes were place straw sandals. The color theme was black and green.

"Harry, you look fine!"

"I feel like a crossdresser!"

"Well, Haru is wearing just a shendyt, and his snake headpiece aside for his sandals." Hermione countered. "At least you're covered." Harry winced, following the girl down the stairs. Haru stuttered upon seeing him, causing Harry to cover his chest area in embarrassment.

"You look beautiful, love."

"I don't think I should leave the room dressed like this."

"Why not?"

"My scars are on display...so is my body."

"So?" Harry sent Hermione a pleading look.

"Sorry Harry, you're on your own."

"Come on, Yugi is wearing the same thing, just with purple and black." Harry sighed, allowing himself to be pulled along the corridors. The reached the entrance hall, and Harry shot a look around for Hermione.

"Where's Hermione? Wasn't she just behind us?" Harry asked as Cedric, Cho Chang, Fleur Delacour, Roger Davis, and Viktor Krum came up. Ron managed to catch up, wearing his robes. Parvati Patil sniffed at it, but took his arm.

"Hermy-own-ninny." Viktor gasped, causing people to turn and stare at the girl coming down the steps. Just as she took her date's arm, Professor McGonagall appeared, and faulted at Harry's wear.

"Mr. Potter! What do you think you are wearing?" Harry hung his head, blushing brightly.

"Are you saying my Light doesn't look beautiful like this?" Haru demanded, sensing his boyfriend's discomfort.

"No, no! I didn't say that."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's a bit revealing. This is a formal-"

"This is what my consort would have worn back in ancient time." Haru interrupted with a little lie, before looking at a girl with a dress that was v-necked so low, it left hardly anything to the imagination, and skirt highly short. "It is more modest than that."

"Miss Brown!" The girl gave her head of house a confused look. "Does your mother know you bought that?"

"No..."

"I know for a fact that's not the dress-" The woman went into a tirade against the girl. Harry's outfit forgotten. They were lead inside, to eat before the dance started.

"As Champions, you must start the dance." Dumbledore told them as they sat. Percy Weasley was on Harry's right side.

"Hey Percy. How's work going?"

"Good." Percy looked at him in sadness. "I'm sorry my former boss's poor decisions cost you so much misery." Harry shrugged. "The trial is next week."

"It's just now happening?"

"There was a lot of paperwork to go through. To see how corrupted the Crouchs were. Harry, did you know he was the reason you were stuck at the Dursleys?" Harry choked on his drink as Haru hissed darkly. "He overturned the muggles into dropping the charges." Harry was pale as others looked at him.

"Harry, he will suffer."

"I know, Haru."

"No, you don't get it. You're mine! Mine to love, and mine to protect. When I was getting my body back, I learned that I should have been with you from day one! Ishizu gave the bracelet to your mother, but it never got handed to you."

"You're to come to the trials...to ask anything that you need to."

"Thanks, Percy." Soon, the dance started. Harry grinned as Haru lead him through dance after dance.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNINGS! BIT GRAPHIC, BUT WON'T BE FULL LEMON! IF YOU WANT FULL LEMON, I WILL NEED AN EMAIL ADDRESS TO SEND YOU A LINK TO READ FULL CHAPTER!**

**_"Parseltongue"_**

**"Dreams"**

_/Yami to Hikari/_

_\Hikari to Yami\_

_"Spirit speaking"_

_Writing_

"Different language than English"

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Harry gripped onto Haru's hand tightly as they walked into the courtroom. Both Crouchs were down below, chained to chairs. Harry instantly recognised the younger as the man that was with Voldemort. Soon, it was Harry's turn to try questioning the youngest under the veritaserum.

"Who did you plot with, over this summer, about entering me in this competition?" Harry's voice was soft, but carrying.

"The Dark Lord and Wormtail."

"What is Wormtail's full name?"

"Peter Pettigrew." Gasps were heard.

"What was the plot?"

"To get you to the cup, so you would be sent to Little Hangleton Graveyard, where we would use your blood to revive The Dark Lord. Once done, he was going to duel you, and kill you." Whispers started. As it was a public trial, reporters were listening closely.

"Voldemort is dead, isn't he?" A toad like lady smiled.

"No. He created Horcruxes, ensuring his immortality." Dumbledore sat forward, frowning.

"Explain what Horcruxes are to everyone, please?" Harry asked, causing heads to snap to him.

"Horcruxes are pieces of The Dark Lord's soul. He places them in objects, and they anchor him to the Earth, granting him flight from Death."

"Can they be placed in live objects?" Amelia Bone's question had everyone quiet.

"Nagini is one."

"Is it possible for a human to become one?" She continued.

"Yes, however, every time the main soul piece is near, the holder will feel immense pain. It is caused by the two souls battling against each other." Haru answered, when it seemed that Jr couldn't. "It is one of the most darkest magicks out there." Harry was pale as they wrapped the trial up. Finally it was Sr's turn.

"Why did you force me to stay in the Dursley home?" He demanded, standing.

"Because they were to keep you complacent. A weapon ready for use." Gasps were heard.

"Why did you need me as a weapon?"

"Because there is a prophecy."

"What prophecy?"

"A prophecy between you, and Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore informed me of the prophecy the day it was made."

"What does the prophecy say?" Haru demanded.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

"Did Dumbledore demand that you leave him in the house, no matter what?"

"No, that was my doing."

"Why?" Dumbledore thundered. "I asked you to make sure he was safe! Why would you do that to him?

"Because if he was broken, we could use him against anything. As a 'whipping boy' as the muggles say."

"So you are the one that ordered his relatives to beat him?"

"That is true." Silence followed Haru's questions.

"We're done here, Harry. Come, let's leave this place."

"Yes, Haru."

* * *

Harry giggled as Haru lead them somewhere. The smaller boy was blindfolded, talking Harry over obstacles and into a clearing. He then had harry pull off his scarf, and the wizard gasped.

In the middle of the clearing was a table. Snow was falling, and dissipating upon touching an invisible shield. The table was set for two, with a couple of red candles burning in the center. The tablecloth was red, and little cupids were floating around.

The meal was a filet mignon drizzle with a maple balsamic reduction, with sweet roasted cherry tomatoes, and parmesan potato croquettes. For dessert there was cream puffs, chocolate covered fruit, and a chocolate lava cake.

"Haru...it's beautiful!"

* * *

Harry was panicking. He couldn't feel Haru, or contact them through the mindlink. He knew what it meant. His dark was at the bottom of the lake, waiting for Harry to save him. It didn't soothe Harry one bit.

"Harry, he will be fine."

"Ron, you don't understand!" Harry wailed at the other boy as they made their way to the lake. Yugi's arm was tightly around his shoulders.

"You can't understand. The bond we share with our yamis...to block or break it brings us pain." Yugi explained as best as he could. "They're our protectors. Our insurance that we will be able to pull through the darkness of the worlds around us. Just as we give them a hope that never fails. When Atem and I shared a body, we had to face this man who was stealing souls to generate a monster. It was so painful, I just wanted to die...I don't even want to think how Atem was feeling. Likely thinking that he failed me."

"It wasn't his fault..."

"In a way it was. It was the only way I could make him see sense."

"He was mislead...Yugi?"

"Yes Harry?"

"How come Ryou hasn't hung out with me lately?" Harry tried, and failed, to keep his voice even.

"It's nothing you did, Harry. He and Ba-Ku-Ra are the best at thieving, so they are out looking for the Horcruxes."

"Oh." Harry fell silent as they reached the lake. His hands shook as the cannon went off, and Harry performed the Bubble Head Charm. It didn't take long for him to come across Grindylows. With a bit of shadow magic, he was able to get away unscaved. The Giant Squid made him stop and pet him for a few minutes, before Harry finally found the Mere-People's homes. He ignored the hostages, hesitating when he saw Hermione, before cutting Haru free and surfacing.

The Dark spluttered in his first breath, kicking at the water as his Light supported him.

"Harry?"

"Hey, Haru." Hagrid pulled them out, and Harry kissed Haru deeply. "Don't ever agree to do that again! It felt like I was missing half my soul!"

"I'm sorry, love." A throat clearing grabbed their attention. The other champions were there. Harry tied for first place with Cedric. They were dismissed, and Harry dragged Haru to the older male's room. Once inside, with the door locked, Harry pulled Haru into a deep kiss.

"Haru, please! I've been patient enough." Harry whined as Haru started to trail his lips to the wizard's throat. "Please, please, please." The green eyed boy had his back to the wall, arms around Haru's neck, while legs were wrapped around his waist. Both were hard. "Please." Harry whimpered, rocking his hips.

Both gasped as pleasure shot through their systems. Harry whined when Haru removed him from the wall. He let out a moan, however, when his soulmate kissed him deeply. It was nothing but tongue and teeth and lips. Harry's arms tightened when they reached the bed, and Haru pulled away, pulling at Harry's suit.

In no time, Harry was as bare as the day he was born. Haru raised a hand, and trailed it from Harry's cheek, to his neck, and downward. His finger and thumb pinched a dusted areola, before continuing it's path. At Harry's naval, it traveled in a circle around the sensitive circle, before lightly dipping in, as Haru captured Harry's lips in a kiss, tongue mapping out the fourteen year old's mouth.

Harry's breath hitched when the hand went lower, to play with a v-shaped dusting of black hair. That was something Haru appreciated about Harry's body. Almost no hair. A little bit at the V of his pelvic, and surrounding his manhood. Haru pulled away, to watch his younger lover wither on the bed. Harry opened his mouth to protest when that hand bypassed his cock, and went to tender thighs.

Haru's other hand used the opportunity to push two fingers into the small mouth.

"Be sure to get those nice and wet, they'll be inside you soon enough."

* * *

Harry moaned as he woke up the following Monday. His backside ached, but it was a pleasant ache. One that he wouldn't mind wake up to every morning. Haru was still asleep beside him, and Harry grinned, noting that, even though it was trying, the man couldn't get a morning wood.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Good morning, old man."

"HARRY!" Harry giggled, racing from the bed, ignoring the feel of dry cum and blood leaking from his backside as he entered the bathroom. He just knew things were going to change from that day forward.


	9. Chapter 9

**_"Parseltongue"_**

**"Dreams"**

_/Yami to Hikari/_

_\Hikari to Yami\_

_"Spirit speaking"_

_Writing_

"Different language than English"

**CHAPTER NINE**

Harry stared up at the maze in trepidation. The new DADA teacher creeped him out, just as much as Crouch Jr had. Only, the man was really Jonathan Avery Jr. He, Harry just knew, was going to finish Crouch's job.

He was unsurprised when he reached the cup first. Nor the fact it was a portkey to a graveyard, that was highly familiar. It was one near Riddle Manor. Before he could escape, he was bonded to the stone reaper, which was dedicated to Tom Riddle.

He watched as Wormtail cut off his own hand, summoned Tom Riddle's bones, and took Harry's blood. Soon, Voldemort stood before him, wand pointed at his eyes. Death Eaters appeared, but Harry didn't pay them no mind, just concentrated on his wand in his enemy's hand, and caused it to burst into flames.

"Apprentice Magician!" He yelled, summoning his Ka. "Get me out of here!" Harry appeared where he disappeared from, sending up red sparks to be picked up. He said nothing as he was lead to the medical tent, and treated for a spider bite, and the knife wound. Haru was looking over the healer's shoulder as his boyfriend was tended to.

"What happened, Mr. Potter?" Avery asked.

"I slipped, sir. I hit my head pretty badly, and I'm dizzy. Excuse me."

* * *

He was allowed to return to Haru and his room, where he told the Shadow Users the truth of what happened. Haru instantly started packing Harry's things up. In no time, all of them were packed, and being dragged through the Shadow Realm to Japan. Domino to be exact. They appeared at Ryou and Ba-Ku-Ra's place.

"What now, Haru?"

"Now we ignore the UK."

* * *

**NO THIS IS NOT THE END! HOWEVER, IT IS THE END OF SHADOW'S KISS! SHADOW'S CARESS IS NEXT UP!**

**As for the previous chapter, I have two versions of it. The rough version(slight dubcon in a way), and then a soft version. Please specify which you would rather have, or if you would like both. **


End file.
